Ender Who?
Ender Who is the first episode of Minecomics. Plot General Erbis tells the endermen that it is time to collect blocks. Tie and Tear teleport to the overworld, along with the other endermen, to flower meadows. Tie notices that Tear is feeling blue as usual, so he gives him a grass block with a flower on it as a gift. However, this is interrupted when Steve appears and bonks Tie on the head with his diamond sword. The other endermen teleport back to the End, while Tie is knocked out. The next day, Tie can't remember anything about him, including his name or his species. He meets and befriends a creeper named Dusty Skip who gives him the name Bonk, due to the fact that Tie has a bump on his head and that the only thing he can remember is being bonked on the head. Dusty Skip asks Tie if he wants to visit the creeper village, and Tie agrees. Just a few feet away, an enderman named Shadow puts a paper on a tree that says Tie is missing, he was last seen at flower meadows, and there is a reward. Back at the End, Shadow returns, only to tell General Erbis that he couldn't find Tie, while Tear states that he misses Tie, and that he wants him back. In the Overworld, Tie and Dusty Skip finally arrive at the creeper village. Dusty Skip introduces Tie to his family, including his mother Distressed Daisy, his father Mustache Milo, and his little brother Tad. Tie then asks why Tad's name is different from the others, and Dusty Skip tells him that the creepers in the village have to earn their full name by doing something extraordinary. Tie then asks about the other creepers living in the village, and Dusty Skip lists them all. Tie then asks where Dusty Skip's room is, and he says that he doesn't live in the village anymore, but he still visits. He then asks Tie if he wants to watch "the small screen" and then tells Tie that is what the creepers in the village call TVs. Tie then agrees, and the duo sit down on the couch to watch some TV. The Overworld news then states that an enderman has gone missing. The creeper news reporter interviews General Erbis and Tear about the situation. After the interview is done, Dusty Skip states that the enderman in the photo looked just like Tie. Tie regains his memory and runs towards the closed door with a smash. For a minute, Tie is knocked out once again, but then wakes up. Dusty Skip notices that Tie's bump is gone. In a flash, Tie teleports back to the end, and Dusty Skip is upset. In the End, General Erbis is trying to tell Tear to get to work, when all of a sudden, Tie lands on top of General Erbis. Tear is happy that Tie is back, and smiles for a second. General Erbis gets back up from the ground and has two bumps on his head. He then states "My name is General Ears!" Tear is shocked, but then Tie states that he knows how to fix it. Later at night, Dusty Skip is on his phone. While on his phone, he sees a message from Tie that is asking if he would like to be friends again. Dusty Skip then shouts out "Yes!" thus concluding the first episode. Characters Tie (debut) Tear (debut) General Erbis (debut) Unnamed Background Enderman (debut, non-speaking cameo) Steve (debut, cameo) Dusty Skip (debut) Shadow (debut) Distressed Daisy (debut) Mustache Milo (debut) Tad (debut, non-speaking cameo) Rusty Randy (mentioned) Dirty Dave (mentioned) Hero Dude (mentioned) Bad Billy (mentioned) News Reporter (debut, cameo on television screen) Enderdragon (debut, non-speaking cameo)